


【万笛】甜橙与橙子调酒

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: A！伊万xB！笛内含私设。圣诞节贺文～
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 3





	【万笛】甜橙与橙子调酒

爱情的一切乐趣正在爱情的种种不定之中。

当莫德里奇第一次因为和拉基蒂奇靠得太近而忽然腿软时，他并没有过于在意，尽管他因为这意外的身体反应而让拉基蒂奇从他脚下断走了球。莫德里奇没有多想这件事，将注意力继续放到分组对抗上。  
“卢卡，你今天怎么了？”当他们训练结束，三三两两走回更衣室时，拉基蒂奇来到他身边问道，眉宇间有着显而易见的担忧和疑惑，显然担心莫德里奇今天在训练中突然的失准是因为身体的伤病。  
“我很好。”莫德里奇说着在草皮上跳了跳，给了自己的副队一个安抚性质的笑容。“可是你今天……”拉基蒂奇的忧虑并没有因为这简单的一句话而打消，他知道今天训练中莫德里奇被自己断走球并不是自己技术好，而是因为眼前的人在他们身体几乎贴在一起时突然好像腿脚失去力气，尽管只有一瞬，但也足够拉基蒂奇做出行动。  
事实上，莫德里奇自己也很难找到一个说法来解释这件事，毕竟如今他的确身体健康、状态良好，在这之后的训练中也没有任何的不适，“我会去让队医看一看的。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，抬手在对方的背上拍了拍。  
在备战世界杯的阶段，莫德里奇在说完自己训练时的状况之后简直让队医们如临大敌，保险起见莫德里奇也顺从地让他们给自己进行一系列的检查，只是他再也没有感受到过类似于场上的情况。  
最后检查的结果令人松了口气又令人皱眉，莫德里奇此时并无伤病，但这便不能解释他之前的情况。最后还是负责监控球员们信息素和激素水平的队医摸着下巴说了一句，“如果排除伤病原因，卢卡的这个情况，倒很像是Omega被Alpha的信息素所影响时的反应。”  
莫德里奇对于这个说法只是耸耸肩，众所周知，他是一名不会被信息素所影响的Beta，尽管有许多人标榜足球这样激烈的竞技运动更适合身强体壮的Alpha，但事实上Beta才是在比赛中更加冷静的那一个。  
“但我不会被影响，更没有发情期。”莫德里奇说道，对方显然也考虑到了这一点，又皱起眉头。队医很想告诉莫德里奇，并不是没有Beta被自己心仪的Alpha所影响，进而发情的先例，但这样的例子屈指可数。他最终没有说出口，只在莫德里奇离开的时候让他转告弗尔萨利科记得来领自己的那份抑制剂。  
刚打开房门，莫德里奇便对上了拉基蒂奇焦急的眼神，“结果怎么样？”他问道，“冷静Raketa。”莫德里奇急忙说道，回过身关上了门。“我很好，队医没有检测出任何问题。”他一边拧开一瓶矿泉水一边说道。  
但拉基蒂奇的神情并没有因此而有所缓和，“那你之前的状况要怎么解释？”莫德里奇举着瓶身的手顿在那里，而后又垂下手摇摇头，“我也不知道。”他很快扬起一个笑容，开口道，“不过我没有身体问题，这就是一件好事，我现在也觉得很好。”  
拉基蒂奇点点头，莫德里奇伸手在他的头发上揉了一把，“笑一笑吧伊万，你才是今天赢了分组对抗的那个人。”他的目光扫到拉基蒂奇的腺体，已经离开了球场，他也撕下了抑制信息素的贴纸，与莫德里奇近乎平坦的颈侧不同，拉基蒂奇的颈侧有着鲜明的腺体凸起。  
莫德里奇忽然想到了之前队医所说的，被Alpha信息素影响的这种可能性。他吸了吸鼻子，和拉基蒂奇离得这样近，甚至于他似乎都捕捉到了空气里一丝若有若无的甜橙味。  
莫德里奇一直知道拉基蒂奇的信息素味道，因为这一点那群Alpha已经在更衣室里玩笑了无数次，无非都是觉得这样甜蜜的的味道乍一听不像是属于Alpha的味道，而像是一位Omega的信息素。  
拉基蒂奇并不符合许多人对于球场上的Alpha的刻板印象，他并不狂妄自大，也并不冲动，相反，他温和有礼，在球场上又有可怕的稳定和冷静。与球场上总是肆意张扬挥发信息素不同，在出台规定为了保护Omega球员不会在场上因为信息素进入强制发情之前，他就已经能够记得在每场比赛甚至训练前都在腺体上贴好抑制胶布。  
弗尔萨利科甚至玩笑过，伊万就是许多Omega球员的理想款。  
但莫德里奇从没想过，自己会闻到他的信息素，信息素这个词似乎从来都与Beta无关，他们稳定，却也普通。莫德里奇难得会因为自己的Beta体质遗憾一次，也就是在听他们谈论起拉基蒂奇信息素时，自己却闻不到任何味道。  
但此刻，莫德里奇似乎能够闻见，他心里一颤，分不清自己是应该高兴还是该觉得害怕。在理智还没有分清楚所以然之前，他的行动先一步拉过拉基蒂奇的领口，在对方猝不及防的惊愕之下将脸埋在他的颈间。  
“卢……卡？”拉基蒂奇僵硬着身体问道，手臂已经习惯性地举起来，但似乎觉得此刻抱住莫德里奇不合适。  
莫德里奇在他的颈间用鼻子深吸一口气，想要再次捕捉到那丝甜橙味，但更多涌进鼻腔的还是拉基蒂奇之前洗澡时用的薄荷沐浴乳的味道。  
“我觉得，我好像能闻到你的信息素。”松开拉基蒂奇之后，莫德里奇缓慢地说道，拉基蒂奇露出了和他同样的、不可置信的表情，“但是……这不可能，不是吗？”在他已经深藏数年从未说出口的感情里，拉基蒂奇的确盼望过莫德里奇能够对信息素有所反应，可他更清楚，莫德里奇不被任何信息素所侵扰的稳定，也是如今成就他的原因之一。  
“我也觉得。”莫德里奇用食指指节揉了揉自己的鼻子，“这几天我会再让队医做一些检查以防万一。”他并不知道为什么此刻拉基蒂奇脸上的表情混合着担忧与难以察觉的酸楚，正如他也不清楚，自己此刻究竟是松了口气，还是觉得遗憾。  
在队医们能够为莫德里奇的反常得出结论之前，莫德里奇的身体进一步出现状况，他的身体开始发热，躺在床上只觉得脑子一片混沌。当拉基蒂奇起床发现他的队长还裹在被子里时，疑惑地隔着被子摇了摇莫德里奇的肩膀，“卢卡？你还好吗？”  
莫德里奇潮红的脸从被子里露出来，“不太好。”他说道，好在说话还是顺畅的，并没有感觉到喉咙沙哑疼痛。“你可能要帮我叫一下队医。”  
拉基蒂奇不需要他说第二次，慌忙地离开房间，很快便带来了队医，身后还有教练组和他们的队友。  
莫德里奇虽然觉得自己身体发热，但并没有发烧；除了脑子晕乎乎的之外，似乎也没有任何感冒的症状。队医在检测了他的激素水平之后，发现仪器上的读数与Omega发情时的数据无异。  
“卢卡，你发情了。”在他们做完了所有能进行的检查却找不到病因之后，这个最不可能的解释反而成了唯一的解释。之前莫德里奇在球场上与Alpha近距离接触时的腿软，以及最近对于信息素敏感程度的提升，都是身体已经逐步在为今天发情进行提醒。  
守在房间里的拉基蒂奇因为这句话而心脏狂跳起来，有那么一瞬间，他与莫德里奇对上视线。“Beta没有发情期。”莫德里奇看着队医说道，他不喜欢这种感觉，对身体失去了掌控力，发热无力连手指都懒得抬起来，却又清楚的知道自己并不是普通的感冒。  
但这句他努力平静说出的话，他自己也知道需要打上一个问号，因为他能够闻到拉基蒂奇的信息素，对方并没有刻意散发，但此刻莫德里奇还是觉得甜橙味信息素仿佛铺天盖地的包裹着自己。他在因为拉基蒂奇而发情。  
“有极少数腺体没有完全退化的Beta，的确有被Alpha影响，进而发情的可能性。”莫德里奇听着队医的解释，不知道自己是运气不好，还是运气太好。他闭上眼睛抹去额上细密的汗珠，“我猜应该没有给Beta用的抑制剂。”  
“我们会先给你用一剂Omega抑制剂应急，之后持续观察效果。”队医说道，踌躇了一下还是说道，“当然，和Omega同样，要想彻底摆脱发情期，最好的办法还是得到Alpha的标记。”他的余光扫过站在一旁的拉基蒂奇，“不论是临时、还是永久标记。”  
教练出去给队员们解释情况，拉基蒂奇沉默地看着莫德里奇从队医掌中拿过那两粒胶囊，就着水咽下。莫德里奇毕竟不是Omega，所以拉基蒂奇并没有闻见任何属于他的味道，他在莫德里奇的神色缓和些之后走近，询问道，“Alpha可以留下来照顾吗？”  
他见队医的神色有迟疑，急忙补充道，“我可以用抑制胶布，不会让他被我的信息素影响。”队医的点头让拉基蒂奇松了口气，在房间里暂时只有他们两人的时候坐在床边将莫德里奇脸上汗湿的头发拨到耳后，轻声说道，“没事的卢卡，会好起来的。”  
如果是按照达利奇的想法，此刻应该让Beta来照顾莫德里奇更为合适，但拉基蒂奇坚持，莫德里奇也没有表示反对，所以他也没有异议。在向队员们说明了情况，嘱咐莫德里奇好好休息之后也选择离开。  
“其实你不用留下来。”在房间里只有他们两人之后莫德里奇说道，“我已经觉得好很多了。”发热的症状有消退，人也觉得清醒了许多，唯一没有改善的，是即便拉基蒂奇此时已经贴上了抑制胶布，他依然能闻到浓郁的甜橙味。  
“我陪你说说话，总好过你一个人待着。”拉基蒂奇说着坐在床边，拿过iPad打开网页，笑了笑说道，“顺便看看有关Beta发情的资料。”  
莫德里奇不想告诉他的是，拉基蒂奇在自己身边，反而会让他更加“不适”。并不是一种排斥，而是过于想要接近。意料之外的发情似乎让他的防备也变得松懈，曾经能够提醒自己和他保持距离，不要有不切实际的奢望；此刻似乎终于找到了理由变得软弱而放任，想要靠近拉基蒂奇，寻得一点安慰。  
“卢卡，还是不舒服吗？”拉基蒂奇见他沉默着不说话，开口询问道。莫德里奇摇摇头，不允许自己的理智被情潮侵蚀，“我觉得还好。”  
Omega所用的抑制剂在Beta身上能否适用，其实一直都有一个问号，因为发情的Beta实在太少，没有足够的研究样本，所以也一直没有用于Beta的抑制剂问世。第二天莫德里奇感觉自己好了许多，便没有再落下训练。  
“卢卡。”弗尔萨利科在他身边关切地问道，“你还好吗？”这是他今天第几次被问到这件事，莫德里奇已经记不清了，他清楚这是朋友们的善意，所以并没有丝毫不耐，“我很好，比昨天好多了。”  
弗尔萨利科立刻笑起来，勾过他的肩膀说道，“话说，卢卡你现在能够闻到信息素了吗？”他说着，还将裸露的腺体在他眼前凑了凑。他们走进更衣室里，这里面通常会混杂着浅淡的信息素味道，但莫德里奇还是摇了摇头，“不能。”他说完，又觉得自己话说得不对，“不过我能闻到伊万的信息素。”  
下一秒，他就看见弗尔萨利科的笑容变得暧昧，“果然，伊万是特别的那个。”他说完这句话，便没有下文，在拉基蒂奇看过来的时候收回了搭在莫德里奇肩上的手臂。  
他的训练依旧被影响，与拉基蒂奇离得过近时他总让莫德里奇分心，好像抑制剂在拉基蒂奇面前并无明显作用。莫德里奇心里有一种说不出的烦躁，脸上却没有表现出来，只在这一天的训练结束之后表示自己要留在球场加练。  
拉基蒂奇也选择了留下，理由是自己昨天也落下了一些训练，球场在只余他们和一位助教之后更显得空旷，他们没有离得很近，莫德里奇却一直能闻到那股甜橙味道，他简直不敢想拉基蒂奇如果撕下那块胶布会对自己产生多大的影响。  
“今天你的状态不错。”结束之后拉基蒂奇说道，从莫德里奇回答他你也是前那一秒的停顿里察觉到了异常。  
“我能闻到你的信息素。”莫德里奇向他坦诚，“虽然我是Beta，但还是能感觉到被影响了。”拉基蒂奇抿了抿唇，开口道，“那你，是希望我搬出去吗？”  
这应该是最好的选择，尽可能和拉基蒂奇在私下保持距离，将自己被信息素影响的可能降到最低。但莫德里奇说出口的却是，“不用，等所谓的发情期过去应该就没事了。”  
当莫德里奇在床上再一次因为发情而起不来身的时候，他满脑子里都是当时自己对拉基蒂奇说的这句话，只觉得这现实的嘲讽来得太快。  
“Omega抑制剂并没有明显的持久效力。”队医在检查之后说道，拉基蒂奇在一旁听着，意识到自己此刻应该离开，可脚底却好像生了根，半点迈不开步子。“我不建议继续使用抑制剂，”队医看着莫德里奇说道，似乎自己也很不愿意宣布这件事，“卢卡，现在最好的办法，是让一位Alpha给你一个临时标记。”  
队医在莫德里奇的沉默中离开，拉基蒂奇走到床边，“卢卡，你想要队里哪一位Alpha标记你，我替你把他叫过来。”他并没有考虑自己，尽管心底有一个声音疯狂地叫嚣着此刻正是让眼前的Beta短暂地属于自己的好时机。  
“要不我把查理叫来吧。”拉基蒂奇见他没有说话，自顾自地说道，“他现在应该就在门外。”在拉基蒂奇的认知里，如果莫德里奇愿意接受某位Alpha的临时标记，那人也必然会是乔尔卢卡，毕竟他们是那样的熟悉而亲密。  
他刚要起身离开，却看见莫德里奇摇头，拉基蒂奇这时候才发现，不知道什么时候，莫德里奇的手攥住了自己的衣角，“不用叫他过来……”发情让他说话都好像在喘，即便Beta因为体质问题即便发情也没有信息素，但拉基蒂奇此刻还是觉得自己被影响了。  
“那你……”他想问莫德里奇那你想要谁过来，他甚至都已经有了几个人选，但莫德里奇只是抬起头，给了他一个虚弱的笑容，“要你。”莫德里奇开口道，声音不大，却十分坚定。  
被Alpha的信息素诱导发情让莫德里奇原本已经退化的腺体都隐隐有了凸起的弧度，他坐起来，为了方便拉基蒂奇的动作，还将头发撩到另一边，将T恤的圆领拉得更开。“Raketa，你愿意给我一个临时标记吗？”  
“我、我以为……”拉基蒂奇一时想不到说辞，只是坐在床边，连手都不知道该往哪里放，莫德里奇积蓄了一点勇气，在此刻这个暧昧又尴尬的时刻让自己直视拉基蒂奇的眼睛，“我只能闻见你的信息素，我想这很能说明问题了。”  
“说到底，还是身体的反应更加诚实。”他牵过拉基蒂奇的手，让他的手指落在自己的腺体上，感受着那处并不明显的腺体。拉基蒂奇倾身过来，他并没有立刻完成一个临时标记，只是执拗地与莫德里奇对望着，谁也不肯先移开视线。  
他们总是很有默契，无论是球场上的配合，还是即将离场时对方刚刚拥住自己的身体，便扬起脸颊等待着落在脸上的亲吻。  
当拉基蒂奇偏过头将吻印在莫德里奇的唇上时，后者并没有阻拦，只用手臂揽住他的脖子，迎合着这个自己期盼许久的吻。如果不是两个人在失控边缘堪堪恢复理智，莫德里奇甚至觉得他们很可能今天就会完成永久标记。  
拉基蒂奇的唇在他的腺体上反复舔过，“可能会有一点疼。”他的唇贴在莫德里奇的腺体说道，莫德里奇将他拥得更紧，“嗯，没关系。”他说道。临时标记，是Alpha咬破对方的腺体，将信息素通过这种方式最快地注入到对方信息素最集中的地方，从而中和对方浓烈的信息素，达到发情症状的平息。  
莫德里奇还在回忆着自己曾经学过的基础生理知识，拉基蒂奇的牙齿已经咬破了此时格外脆弱的腺体皮肤，饶是莫德里奇已经因为多年球员生涯习惯了身体的疼痛，还是没有忍住发出“嘶”的一声。  
拉基蒂奇没有因为他吃疼的声音而退开，他保持着这个姿势，直到鼻尖所闻到的味道从自己的甜橙味，成了混合着莫德里奇自身味道，甜中带辣仿若橘子调酒的味道，才终于退开。等到他再次看着莫德里奇的眼睛，才意识到离得略远一点，那种带着辛辣的信息素味道已经闻不到，而此时莫德里奇身上全是自己的味道。  
莫德里奇呼出一口气，伸手抚了抚自己的腺体，手指上沾了一星血色，拉基蒂奇用纸巾替他按住腺体止血，询问道，“有觉得好一点吗？”莫德里奇想要自己拿过纸巾，伸手过去却触碰到拉基蒂奇的手背，他也就保持着这个略显得别扭的姿势，掌心与对方的手背想贴。  
“好多了。”他笑着说道，临时标记的效果明显，此刻莫德里奇只觉得身体之前的种种不适症状都已经消失，只余下充盈在鼻尖的甜橙味信息素。拉基蒂奇明显松了口气，“那就好。”他说着收回手，“我去叫队医过来。”  
全队似乎都对莫德里奇选择拉基蒂奇来给自己一个临时标记并不意外，一向嘴快的洛夫伦更是坦言表示还好卢卡因为伊万发情了，否则这两个人还要拖到什么时候。唯一感到惊讶的似乎是被选择的那位Alpha，意识到莫德里奇和自己抱有相同的心意之后傻笑了一整天。  
莫德里奇并不是Omega，即便被拉基蒂奇的信息素影响，也不像Omega那样每月都会有发情期，对此莫德里奇心里忪快了不少。他并不觉得自己有了多少变化，他还是无法闻见其他Alpha或是Omega的信息素，也并没有丝毫影响，唯独拉基蒂奇，那股甜橙味格外清晰。  
从那天开始，拉基蒂奇似乎就格外喜欢在拥抱时将脸埋在他的颈窝，并不是说他之前就不喜欢这样做，但临时标记的完成显然让拉基蒂奇对他的腺体有了更加浓厚的兴趣。  
“我没有信息素。”当拉基蒂奇在训练之后的拥抱中又一次将脸埋在腺体处时，莫德里奇忍不住说道，自己也忍不住笑起来，“我只能闻见你的味道。”  
“你有，只是只有我能闻见而已。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着莫德里奇微凸的腺体，那里已经看不出被咬破的痕迹，却依旧能让他闻见橙子调酒的味道。Alpha不愿说这一点实在是让他心里那点占有欲感到满足，因为莫德里奇的信息素是自己专有，里面又混杂了自己的味道。  
“是吗。”莫德里奇似乎颇有兴趣，“可惜我自己就闻不见。”拉基蒂奇刚想说什么，便听见洛夫伦的声音传来，“两位爱情鸟！能麻烦你们回到房间再谈情吗！”

——End——


End file.
